1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly, to MEMS switches using magnetic actuation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some related art electrical switches are controlled with an electrical circuit such as a reed relay. A reed relay is an electrical switch and is a very common electronic component widely used in many applications. Typically, a reed relay includes a glass package having two metal contacts. The metal contacts may be actuated with a magnetic field. The related art reed relay is large, delicate and not reliable for many applications. Some other related art electronic switches are based on magnetic effect like the Hall effect or giant magneto resistance effect (GMR). Such electronic switches are better alternatives to the reed relay switches, but they have a power consumption drawback. That is, as more and more electronic circuit applications are battery operated, the benefits of an integrated switch having power consumption is problematic.